User talk:Gman111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modnation Racers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Gman111 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 19:23, May 26, 2010 Re: Dead I agree that this Wiki is "seemingly dead" right now, but you have to remember that this game did just come out yesterday in North America and that people are probably spending time playing it instead of worrying about editing on here right now. It's difficult to say how many active users are currently on here (I'd guess between 5-10) with many more people checking it out. Hopefully people will start adding content and information here soon and it starts to take off. - Wagnike2 19:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :* I just noticed your blog post, is being an admin something that you'd be interested in? Right now, this Wiki has no active admin. I'm just a helper from the Wikia Gaming team, and if you said you had experience working on the COD Wiki, I'm sure you'd be an alright admin. - Wagnike2 19:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :* It is done. - Wagnike2 20:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Not yet, but I've already pre-ordered it via Amozon.com. So, I'll get the Ratchet and Clank Mods. It should be coming soon. Game Trooper 22:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks I will stay around :) . Thanks for complimenting on my edit. Npittman25 19:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not from any specific wiki , but I've worked with them in the past. I mean I've never owned my own wiki, but I have made small edited to other ones. I think Im pretty good at editing them but thats not for me to decide. This wiki is newer compared to others I've been on and since it doesnt have many users I'll probably be around for a long time. Npittman25 20:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) User:Npittman25 I'm here So, got any big changes that need done? 13:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Haven't looked, I'll give you a SitRep. 15:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) From what I've seen, the formating and grammer is good, but more raw information is needed, like on the Walkthrough page. 19:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Where I'm finding the photos of the elite mods on Youtube by watching Gameplay videos and then using Print Screen to take photos of them. - Wagnike2 20:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :* I think I'm good without the custom signature. But thanks for the offer. - Wagnike2 21:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) New Page Should we have a page on drafting? Some people might not know what it is. Also, should we include other how to ''pages? Game Trooper 11:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup! Hey. I have a blog post for advertising tracks. Could I put it on Site News, or what? Alpha RacerRacing Past Espresso! 20:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Of course I accept. Thank you. Alpha RacerRacing Past Espresso!'' 20:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Well, my lil' brothers like to edit Warriors Wiki, and Brickipedia, and Harry Potter, and ''LittleBigPlanet, and I edit through their accounts :P They get so mad at me. Alpha RacerRacing Past Espresso! 20:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Bureaucrat Granted. - Wagnike2 22:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey... It's one of your admins, Alpha Racer! Listen, we have to fix a few of the pages in the Category:Karts page. Do we really need the prefix Mod: for a kart? And also, the track page Mod:Mod Circuit is kinda pointless now that I have made the track pages. Just checking in, and congrats on Bureaucratship! Seeya on the racetrack, Alpha Racer Using a Sonic Rift is Mr. Richard’s Special Skill!'' 22:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Ok. I have a question. The Alp was a b'crat, and now doesn't exist. Do you know why? Also, do you mind if I edit the MediaWiki thing? I mean, we could have it signed by you, or me, or something similar to the welcome message of Warriors Wiki. I worked there for a while, and it would be cool if we did that. Thanks, Alpha Racer Bolt Storm ‘em near the shipping yards, Tag!'' 15:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Are you still active, GMan? Cause if you are too busy, you could hand the controls to me... Even though I haven't been on for a month. I meant to post before I left "I'm going to the Caribbean for 5 weeks!" Sorry I didn't. I also recently got Spore. Have you heard of it? I'm kind of rambling on, so I think I will stop soon. Also, I'm glad that we have a bunch more users! Also, I like the word also, if you didn't realize by now. So anyway, how are you going in career? I heard they are making an easy difficulty for Career. Well seeya! (P. S. We should make a project to make Mod Pages better) Alpha Racer Shield against all weapons, unless you like the pain…'' 15:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC)